Quand les rêves loufoques laissent place à l'amour
by ChocoWend
Summary: [OS][JPLE] Après avoir fait un rêve franchement tordu, Lily remet en question ses sentiments envers James. Des éléments bizarres lui feront comprendre certaines choses...


Bonjour à tout le monde!

Alors voici mon premier OS , et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews pour ma première fic, j'apprécie beaucoup!

C'est un autre **James/Lily** parce que j'adôôôre ce couple!  
J'espère que vous allez aimer…Comme le titre, c'est un fic un peu loufoque…

Bonne lecture!…et, n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça me remonte tellement le moral! 

**Note de l'auteuze** : En passant, pendant l'explication du rêve, tout ce qui est italique est rajouté par Lily lorsqu'elle décrit son rêve

---

Tout est la faute de ce rêve aliéné! Si j'avais eu un sommeil normal et calme, je ne me serais jamais retrouvée dans ce pétrin!

Fichu rêve! À cause de lui, James Potter sait qu'il me fait effet, ce qui, évidemment, met fin à la réputation que je me construis depuis ma première année à Poudlard. C'est simple; James Potter a toujours été un arrogant et un abruti (enfin, de la première année jusqu'à la sixième…léger changement cette année), et malgré cela, la moitié de la gente féminine de Poudlard est à ses pieds (l'autre est aux pieds de Sirius Black, mais si je commence à parler de lui on n'en finira pas, alors je passe).

Je me suis donc dite que je devais lui faire comprendre ce que je pense de lui en repoussant ses avances, et je l'avoue, c'est devenu presque un jeu. Il s'approche, parle, je crie, je dis non, quelques fois je le gifle et je pars.

Mais ce qui m'embête, c'est qu'il n'a aucune réponse à mon pourquoi. Pourquoi a-t-il commencé à me harceler? Je veux dire, pourquoi MOI? Il a des centaines de filles qui se transformerait en gnome à vie pour pouvoir avoir un sourire de sa part, pourquoi moi?…Non mais vraiment.

Et c'est maintenant, vers la fin de ma septième année, que mon rêve apparaît et chamboule tout. Merci, vraiment, merci!

Bon, laissez moi me présenter et vous raconter ce rêve de malheur.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai 17 ans et je suis Préfète-en-Chef. Je suis une des meilleurs élèves de l'école (sauf en métamorphose…Et évidemment, qui sont les meilleurs élèves en métamorphose? Bingo! Les Maraudeurs). Moi, je suis la meilleure en potions.

Je suis aussi la seule fille de l'école qui, comme vous avez pu le comprendre plus haut, résiste au charme justement irrésistible de James Potter. Mais depuis le début de l'année il a un peu changé…Je suis donc vaguement plus gentille avec lui…Mais il reste James Potter et je reste Lily Evans.

De toute façon, jamais je ne pourrai sortir avec lui; on ne me lâcherait plus et on me dirait que je ne suis pas meilleure que ses greluches qui suivent Potter à la trace, et ces mêmes greluches m'attaqueraient sûrement, et très sauvagement (laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai vu leurs ongles, et c'est pas du petit ongle mini et mignon, non, c'est de véritables SERRES).

Bref, je m'égare. Place à mon rêve. Ce même rêve qui a détruit tout ce que j'ai fondé depuis mes 11 ans. Merde.

--

Je suis dans un parc d'attraction. Il fait frais et il y a pleins de lumières partout malgré le fait que la nuit tombe. Je suis accompagnée de Sirius Black _( ce qui est théoriquement impossible, puisque Black ne connaît rien au monde des Moldus, et puisque moi, aller au parc d'attraction de mon enfance avec Black…Jamais)_.

Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir-là, et beaucoup de bruit aussi.

- Alors Lils, tu veux aller faire un tour dans la Grande Roue avec moi?, me propose Sirius.

_Non merci je préfère sauter dans une jarre de vers de terre plutôt que d'y aller avec toi._

- D'accord, on y va!

On attend environ cinq à dix minutes dans la file quand c'est enfin notre tour. Nous nous asseyons sur le petit siège et Sirius ferme la barrière.

Nous sommes presque rendus en haut de la roue lorsque je vois quelque chose qui me fait ouvrir grand les yeux et qui me fait ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau _(en d'autres mots, j'ai l'air franchement idiote)_.

Le milieu de la roue, qui est supposé être composé de vis et de je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, est composé du visage de James Potter, qui me fait un clin d'œil! Et je me mets à rougir!

Sirius se tourne vers moi et me sourit. _Ce rêve est vraiment sans queue ni tête.  
_  
Je lance un dernier regard hésitant vers le milieu mais la figure de James n'est plus là. Je soupire, j'ai dû avoir une hallucination.

Une fois débarqués de la roue, nous allons vers une maison hantée. Je n'aime pas trop ce genre d'ambiance mais Sirius à l'air d'en avoir vraiment envie, alors je le suis sans trop me plaindre.

_Prochaine fois_ _je le tire par ses cheveux et je l'oblige de me battre pour que je me réveille.  
_  
Nous attendons encore une fois dans la file. C'est finalement notre tour; je me dirige vers la maison hantée, je passe entre le rideau de perles qui sépare la file de la maison et il fait tout à coup sombre.

- Sirius?, demandais-je, apeurée.

Aucune réponse. Je redemande encore cinq à six fois, chaque fois plus énervée et effrayée, et je me retourne pour pouvoir sortir, mais l'homme qui contrôle la file m'empêche de passer.

- Excusez-moi, Miss, mais tant que vous n'aurez pas affronté vos peurs, vous ne pourrez pas passer.

_Évidemment, dans mon rêve, je comprends tout de suite que je ne peux pas rebrousser chemin, mais quand j'y repense, il n'a aucune idée de mes peurs! Et puis j'ai peur des araignées moi! En tout cas, retour au rêve.  
_  
Je continue donc mon chemin et il n'y a toujours rien lorsque soudain, une tête de mort tombe du plafond. Je me mets à hurler comme une démente et lorsque je re-regarde la tête, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant le visage de James, me souriant! Je m'époumone encore plus fort et me mets à courir. Soudain, je glisse sur une chose atrocement gluante et je tombe et me retrouve dans un wagon qui va bien trop vite et qui se dirige vers un ravin!

Je crie de toutes mes forces, je gigote et je suis déchaînée, mais cela ne sert à rien. Il ne reste que quelques mètres avant que je m'écrase je-ne-sais-où, donc je ferme mes yeux et mon cœur bat la chamade.

_Évidemment, si mon rêve se terminait comme cela, je serais aux anges maintenant. Mais non, ce n'est que le début.  
_  
Je sens la chute. Je tombe de mon wagon, atterris dans une piscine de ballons bleus, blancs et rouges, et je me retrouve avec Zizou, alias Zinedine Zidane qui chante ''coup de boule'' près de moi. Je soupire.

- Non mais vraiment. Dis, tu sais où est Sirius ? Je l'aurai retrouvé mais je n'ai pas pu quitter la maison hantée, lui dis-je comme si j'étais une de ses amies proches.

- Sirius ? Oui, je l'ai vu près du stand de Tweety, me renseigne Zidane. J'espère que tu le retrouveras. À bientôt, poisson rouge !

- À bientôt…Et merci.

_Je vais t'en faire, du poisson rouge, moi. Humpf.  
_  
Je me lève de la piscine de balles et je me dirige vers la pelouse qui se trouve peu loin de moi, quand je vois un énorme volatil jaune et juste à côté, Sirius en train de lancer je-ne-sais-quoi. Il a l'air de m'avoir complètement oubliée.

- Sirius ! Pourquoi tu m'as laissée seule ?, je lui demande, énervée.

- Désolé, je me suis perdu, me répond-il sans même me regarder.

- Sirius, regarde moi quand je parle ! Tu étais juste à côté de moi, comment as-tu pu te perdre ?

- Écoute Tigresse, ça m'a foutu la trouille cette maison…

- Alors tu me laisses toute seule sans me le dire ? Et puis c'était TON idée !, je m'écrie, exaspérée.

- Laisse tomber Lils.

Je garde une mine boudeuse sur mon minois. Je le regarde qui continue sa partie. _D'ailleurs, quel jeu palpitant ! Notez là l'ironie. Il doit lancer des livres sur les petits oiseaux jaunes, et s'il en frappe cinq de suite il reçoit une peluche. Non mais vraiment…_

- Quatre…CINQ !, crie-t-il, enjoué. Et la peluche ?

- Oui, Monsieur, un moment…La voilà.

- Prends, Lily, dit Sirius en me tendant Tweety.

Je regarde la peluche et la lâche d'un coup un échappant un petit cri.

J'aurai du m'en douter. Encore une fois, le visage de James Potter apparaît, et cette fois-ci, il me fait un grand sourire auquel je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre.

Sirius la prend et regarde à son tour.

- Héhé, Cornedrue ! Fallait le dire que tu voulais être un oiseau, et pas un cerf !

Et je commence à rire. _Comme une idiote. Non mais vraiment, un cerf. De quoi il parle ? James serait un animal ? Dit comme ça, j'adore !…Bref, la suite._

Sirius met la peluche dans mon sac à main et m'attrape le bras promptement.

- Viens, on va aller au HeartBreaker ! 

Je ne suis pas très enjouée mais je me mets à courir derrière Sirius.

_Le HeartBreaker, c'et un jeu au cours duquel l'image du garçon (ou de la fille) qu'on aime apparaît par magie et frappe sur le gros cœur qui se trouve au sol à l'aide d'un marteau.  
Si le cœur se brise se brise en moins de 50 morceaux, cela veut dire que la personne que l'on aime n'est pas très intéressée…Mais si le cœur se brise en plus de 50 morceaux, eh bien, bienvenue sur AmourLand ! Mais bien sûr, c'est une invention purement sorcière, qui n'a aucunement sa place au parc d'attraction de mon enfance.  
_  
On arrive sur place et une jolie fille brune apparaît. C'est Geneviève, mon amie d'enfance ! _Geneviève est Moldue, et Black n'a aucune idée de son existence ! Non mais vraiment, je me demande d'où j'ai pêché mon rêve._

Geneviève prend le marteau et frappe dans le cœur sans même regarder. Elle regarde Sirius et lui lance un sourire malin avant de disparaître.  
Sirius est bouche-bée. L'homme qui s'occupe du HeartBreaker se met à compter les morceaux.

- Euh…Voilà, le compte est fait ! Mon cher monsieur, votre avenir n'est pas dans les bras de cette jeune fille ! Le cœur s'est brisé en 7 !

Sirius s'effondre. Jamais il n'a été rejeté par une fille ! Mais moi, je ne le regarde même pas. Je suis ahurie, confuse, stupéfaite, surprise, étonnée… James Potter vient d'apparaître devant moi, me regarde et me lance un sourire tellement mignon ! Il prend le marteau et frappe de toutes ses forces sur le cœur.

J'ai très chaud et je n'y crois toujours pas. Je suis submergée de toutes sortes de sentiments. Comment se fait-il que James apparaisse pour moi ? Cela voudrait dire que je l'aime ?

- Miss, vous êtes bien chanceuse ! Rares sont les personnes qui sont tant aimées par la personne qu'elles aiment ! Le cœur s'est brisé en 172 morceaux !

À mon tour, je m'effondre, et me réveille tout à coup en sursaut. Je suis couverte de sueur et je suis enroulée et coincée dans ma couverture. Ma respiration est saccadée.

--

Voilà. Depuis cette nuit, ce qui fait bientôt une semaine, j'évite James Potter comme la peste et lorsque je le vois, je rougis et j'ai ce bel air d'écrevisse rouge dont il raffole, ce qui lui fait croire qu'il me fait effet, puisque je n'ai jamais eu ce comportement en sa présence. Et maintenant, je remet sans cesse mes sentiments envers lui en question…Comment se fait-il qu'il soit apparu pour moi au HeartBreaker ? JE SAIS, c'était un rêve, mais c'est atroce comme rêve ! Aaaaargh ! 

Bon de toutes manières, je ne peux plus trop y penser, j'ai un cours de Potions… J'oublierai un peu cette histoire.

J'arrive en classe et je m'assoies à ma place.

- Bonjour, mes chers, annonce le professeur Slughorn. Sortez vos manuels, ingrédients, balances et ustensiles. Aujourd'hui, je vous permet de laisser votre imagination s'envoler, vous concocterez la potion de votre choix. Je vous laisse tout le cours.

Par Merlin, mais d'où peut bien venir l'inspiration dans des moments aussi stressants et fatigants ?

- Salut, Evans !

Non mais c'est pas vrai , pas encore lui ! Ça y est, je regarde James et deviens rouge…Non, sûrement violette maintenant. Mais je ne l'aime pas ! …Je crois… ? Et maintenant il s'assied près de moi. Je ne suis franchement pas chanceuse…Chanceuse ! Voilà ! Je vais faire une potion de chance ! Je regarde James et essaye de reprendre mon teint normal. Allez Lily, impose-toi ! IMPOSE, LILY !

- Potter, c'est la place de Black ici. Pas que je l'adore, mais je vois pas ce que tu fais là.

- Slughorn m'a dit de me mettre ici, vu que Sirius est malade.

Et c'est à ce moment là que j'éclate de rire en pensant à Black qui s'effondre devant Geneviève. Toute une imposition.

-…Ça va, Evans ?

- Hihihihi…Oui…Hihi…Pourquoi ?, je réponds, encore agitée de fous rires.

- C'est assez rare de te voir rire en ma présence, précise-t-il, amusé.

Je reprends vite mon sérieux.

- Ce n'est rien, je suis un peu fatiguée, voilà tout.

Une vingtaine de minutes passent sans que nous nous parlions. J'essaye - sans réussir- de me concentrer sur ma potion . C'est fou à quel point ce rêve m'a troublée…- En effet, tu viens juste de me le prouver, me signale James.

- De quoi tu parles ?, je réplique, brouillée.

- Tu viens de me prouver que tu es fatiguée…Lily t'as bu une gorgée de ta potion, me dit-il en se forçant pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'est une Felix Felicis, non ? Il y en a une qui va être chanceuse, aujourd'hui !

Je n'y crois pas. Comment ai-je pu être ASSEZ déconcentrée pour boire ma Felix Felicis ?! Et si je l'avais ratée ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?

En fait…Il faut dire que maintenant que j'y pense, j'avoue que je me sens assez en contrôle de la situation.

Je regarde James sans rougir ni ciller. J'ai l'impression que si je parle à James de mon rêve, il ne va pas agir de manière à ce que je le regrette…Si c'est pas de la chance, ça ! Mouhahaha.

- Tu sais, j'ai rêvé à toi, ça fait une semaine, je murmure.

Je devrai peut-être calculer mieux mes mots avant que ses hormones s'exhibent.

- Ah bon ? me répond-il avec son sourire à la « salut je viens te draguer ».

- Oui… Tu étais sur la roue, sur le mort et sur Tweety.

James me regarde comme si j'étais complètement cinglée. Bon là, j'ai vraiment pas été claire.

- De quoi tu parles, là ?

- Et aussi au HeartBreaker, pour moi, j'ajoute sans tenir compte de sa question.

James s'étouffe avec sa salive.

- Tu sais c'est quoi, le HeartBreaker ?, je questionne.

- Bien sûr que je sais ce que c'est !, reprend-il avec son ton potterien. C'est une invention sorcière, et je connais le principe…J'étais au HeatBreaker pour toi ? m'interroge James, un peu gêné. 

Je respire un bon coup. Le dilemme, c'est que je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou pas. C'était juste un rêve ! … Bon, je n'ai qu'à lui expliquer tout ça, et s'il est trop bouché pour comprendre, j'aurai une raison de plus pour ne pas l'aimer. Allez Lily, la chance te sourit !

- Oui…Je pense que ça veut dire que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas que de la haine, James. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais ça avait l'air assez vrai. Dans un sens, si je te haïssais vraiment, je crois que je t'ignorerais, tout simplement. Et puis…Tu as changé cette année. Je pense que…que je t'aime bien, James, je déclare en appuyant sur le mot « bien ».

Ouf, voilà, c'est dit. Ce n'était pas trop compliqué, et je n'en ai pas trop dit… C'est en fait après mon petit discours que je trouve ça difficile. L'attente, sa réponse, ses questions s'il en a, sa réaction, ses mots…Je ne me sens plus si sure maintenant.

- Felix Felicis !

Je sursaute.

- Miss Evans, votre potion est magnifique ! Vous êtes la première élève du niveau à la réussir ! Quinze points pour Gryffondor !, clame le professeur.

J'offre un sourire forcé au professeur –quoi que je suis assez fière en ce moment…héhé - et me retourne vers James

- Au moins, tu n'as pas avalé n'importe quoi, me dit-il, toujours un peu sonné.

- En effet…

- Donc comme ça…Tu m'aimes ?

- Un peu, je précise avec un regard mystérieux.  
Je ne vais quand même pas me lancer dans ses bras.

- Un peu ?

- Au moins.

James se penche doucement vers moi et m'embrasse. Je l'avoue, j'adore. Enfin je ME l'avoue, parce que je ne lui avouerai jamais ça, sauf si on se marie et qu'on a des enfants, ce qui est très improbable.

- James…On est en classe, dis-je en le repoussant.

- Oops ! J'avais oublié…, dit-il sur un ton de confession. Il me sourit et prend ma main.

Il me regarde, et je lève un sourcil en mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Si ça ne tenait que de moi, je l'aurai embrassé sur place, mais je devrais le gifler après pour que personne ne croit qu'il m'attire, et je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait trop.

Soudain, James lâche ma main. S'il vous plait Merlin, faites qu'il n'ait pas entendu mes pensées.

- Lily…Si tu m'aimes un peu…Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Je lâche un soupir.

- Je suppose que ça serait logique…Mais Potter, si tu t'attends à ce que je saute dans ton lit dès que le soleil se couche, tu seras très déçu. C'est un avertissement.

- Mais non Lily je ne m'attends pas à ça du tout ! Est-ce que je peux quand même crier ma joie, Miss ?

- On est en cours, James.

- Humpf… D'accord.

Je regarde sa bobine tristounette et j'éclate de rire. Heureusement, le professeur est trop occupé à enguirlander Frank Londubat pour m'entendre.

Je vérifie si quelqu'un nous regarde et je laisse James me serrer dans ses bras. Il me caresse doucement les cheveux quand tout à coup, il me repousse. Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Dis moi Lily… C'est quoi cette affaire de Tweety ?

FIN

--

**_Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai eu l'idée après avoir entendu mes amies parler de leurs rêves très…disons originaux !  
Maintenant, s'iiiiil vous plait…Lâcher vos commentaires !!_**

Wiwi


End file.
